


With Perfect Clarity

by Nununununu



Category: Sins of the Cities Series - K. J. Charles
Genre: A bit of a danger kink, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Consensual, Don't copy to another site, Enemy Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “Hm?” Dark amusement coloured Nathaniel Roy’s deep voice alongside far too much satisfaction as he enquired, “Something you wanted, Lazarus?”
Relationships: Justin Lazarus/Nathaniel Roy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	With Perfect Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dissembler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissembler/gifts).



> Canon divergent AU in that Nathaniel and Justin are essentially enemy lovers (not that either of them would admit as much), and in which the Talleyfer case doesn't happen or hasn't yet.
> 
> (Originally posted 01/08; updated for author reveals)

The fog was so thick, Justin could stretch his hand out in front of him and not see it. All except the most immediate sounds were lost, and those that did originate from nearby were all but inaudible over the pounding of his heart.

Still, his ears clearly identified the whine that managed to escape him through the muffler wound over his nose and mouth, however he sought to repress it behind gritted teeth.

_Damn it._

He shouldn’t even be here. He should be back at home – no clients due, so time spent practicing or quizzing Frankie over the latest gossip he’d dug up or even just pretending not to lend a hand as Sukey helped Emma with the day’s more mundane tasks.

Instead Justin was breathing in the filthy air and only just managing to keep himself from rutting forwards into nothingness as the bastard on his knees in the damp grass in front of him had the audacity to pull off.

“Hm?” Dark amusement coloured Nathaniel Roy’s deep voice alongside far too much satisfaction as he enquired, “Something you wanted, Lazarus?”

His damp cock was aching, the touch of the air upon it shocking after the wet warmth of Nathaniel’s mouth, the glans sticky and tingling, oversensitive. Nathaniel had been sucking at him almost too hard, teeth scraping at the underside of his shaft every so often in a way that threatened to make Justin’s legs give out with the pleasure of it, and he’d been forced to grab at the man’s shoulders, fingers clutching at his greatcoat, when Nathaniel had worked his fingers into the cramped confines of Justin’s opened trousers to roll his balls with a hint of roughness that made him pant.

“Fuck you,” Justin unclenched the fingers of one hand enough to bury them in dark, sleek hair, tugging at it lightly, taking pleasure in mussing the neat widow’s peak.

“If someone should happen upon us –” Nathaniel’s shoulders stiffened, that flash of smugness fading as Justin sensed him shoot a useless glance around them. One of Nathaniel’s broad hands wrapped itself around Justin’s thigh at the same time – the other man’s fingers so strong and hard when he wanted them to be, which was often where Justin was concerned, just as Justin had no compunction about turning his body into something made entirely of unforgiving angles.

The trouble was, the other man seemed to welcome his bristling just as much as he welcomed the times Justin tipped his head back to show his throat, leaning back to display himself as he melted – which was to say, Nathaniel berated and insulted him either way, and Justin relished giving back just as good as he got, and they fucked each other into shivering orgasm time and again while professing their loathing for one another throughout.

He would never stop claiming to despise Nathaniel just as Nathaniel would undoubtedly never stop claiming to despise him, and the sex they nonetheless kept on having despite this was immensely, annoyingly _glorious_.

“Oh, if we’re caught in the act, I can assure you your hair will be the least of your concerns, as will the grass stains on the knees of your trousers,” Justin informed the other man now, just to wind him up. Smoothing down his handful of hair in the most sardonically caring manner he could summon up, he gave Nathaniel a little pat on the head just to offend his sense of dignity, while deliberately lightening his voice, “Don’t worry, sir, such weather as this is most excellent for spirits. My guide will inform us if he senses any living soul draw close.”

“Good for that, is he?” Disbelief rang out rich in Nathaniel’s voice, along with a healthy dose of sarcasm Justin almost congratulated him for, even as the other man yanked Justin’s trousers and underlayers down to his knees, exposing him to the fog, one strong hand travelling behind him to cup his ass.

That done, Nathaniel wrapped his other hand around Justin’s cock and _tugged_.

“ _H-hah_ ,” Justin flailed however he attempted not to, hissing like a scalded alley cat, hand lancing off Nathaniel’s shoulder before dragging over the man’s clavicle hard enough, had it not been for the presence of Nathaniel’s greatcoat, to break skin. 

“Reprobate,” Nathaniel lingered over the word like it was a compliment, rising to his feet and crowding in close, hand working at Justin’s shaft without pause, squeezing slightly around the base of the flared head on each upstroke, the taller man pulling at Justin’s cock like he wanted to pull Justin up onto his toes.

It was brusque and unforgiving and again almost too rough, right on the edge of too much and simultaneously ruthlessly perfect, and Justin would be damned if he ever cried mercy.

“ _F-fuck!_ ” He lunged forwards to bury his teeth into the knot of Nathaniel’s cravat as he shuddered and came all over the palm Nathanial hastily whipped over the head of his cock in the attempt to prevent his trousers from ending up even more damnably stained.

“We shouldn’t risk staying longer,” Nathaniel said only a bit huskily, after a few moments in which neither of them acknowledged Justin sagging against him, held up only by the grip of the other man’s hands on his elbows.

“Like hell we won’t,” Justin returned, and palmed Nathaniel through those trousers of his, grinning viciously when the other man’s composure scattered enough for him to let out a low cry. “Hush,” he said sweetly, undoing them enough to enable him to slip his hand inside, offering falsely soothing words of reassurance like he would to a client, “There, there. We need to be quiet, remember?”

It was highly unlikely any of London’s denizens foolhardy enough to be out in the fog would stumble across the dingy little park they were in, but the possibility added a sharp edge to the need still lingering in Justin, almost making him want to add to it by calling out just to see what happened and how the other man reacted.

He wouldn’t, of course – there were limits, regrettably, to just how far he would push. But it was still delicious to think of it.

“You –” By the tone of Nathaniel’s voice, he was gathering himself for a particularly withering retort.

“Here,” Gleefully interrupting, Justin found the other man’s hand, slicking his fingers with the traces of his own spend on Nathaniel’s palm before reaching down into his trousers to grasp his cock, “Now isn’t that better?”

“You d-disgust me,” Nathaniel managed even as he stifled a groan, thrusting into Justin’s grip.

“And you can’t get enough of it,” Justin’s grin showed too many teeth. He showed just as little leniency as Nathaniel had shown him, deliberately echoing the other man by sliding his free hand over Nathaniel’s hip to his ass, letting his fingers dip down between the crack.

“ _H-hah_ ,” Nathaniel swayed forwards nearly hard enough to topple them when Justin’s fingers found his hole, pressing back into the touch just as fast.

“Yeah,” Justin was in danger of forgetting himself, of forgetting where they were, anticipation building in him for the other man’s orgasm, “Yeah, that’s it –” He therefore added half just to irritate and half in sheer self-defence, “The spirits are watching, sir; they draw near. They see you lit up in the fog like a beacon, filled with such unholy, sinful lust, and here I am completely unable to resist should you choose to bear me down.”

“You are a _madman_ ,” Nathaniel gasped, trembling, and spent into the handkerchief Justin had slipped out of the other man’s pocket for this very purpose.

A short silence followed thereafter, in which Justin didn’t stagger a bit under Nathaniel’s greater weight and height but then find his footing, and Nathaniel’s hand didn’t pass, almost gently, through Justin’s sweat damp hair.

“Until next week, then?” Nathaniel had booked to attend a séance as part of his ongoing newspaper crusade against such vile gatherings; Justin would continue to belittle the attempt while reaping the publicity.

“Until next week,” Drawing apart from each other, Justin made a half-hearted attempt to tidy himself, listening to Nathaniel do the same before waiting for the other man to head off into the fog.

“I – seem to have disorientated myself,” Nathaniel’s careful admission came reluctantly after a few footsteps, from not far away.

“If you are thinking of suggesting it, I refuse to call those spirits you so deride in the attempt to have them guide you back,” Justin rolled his eyes even as he caught up with the other man, not bothering to seek to peer through the murk, “They are far beyond such earthly matters.”

“Were they to exist, I am certain this would indeed be the case,” Nathaniel allowed Justin to tuck his hand into his elbow, “If you were to aid me now, as little as I like it, I suppose I would find myself in your debt.”

“Well now, how _could_ I resist such temptation?” Grinning, Justin steered him home unerringly through the fog-bound streets.


End file.
